


i'll watch you sleep

by thegoddamnhat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, i cannot describe how fluffy this is, i love tsukkiyama a lot, kei loves tadashi a lot, so soft oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhat/pseuds/thegoddamnhat
Summary: He reaches his hand out, threading his fingers through Tadashi's soft hair, and catches that familiar scent of strawberries he's always smelled. Tadashi mumbles a little in his sleep, and lets out a gentle snore.Kei's feeling so...tender.Only Tadashi can do this to him; make it difficult to breathe but at the same time make him feel like he's floating.It's only been 2 weeks since they've been away from each other, but every day since then had felt...incomplete. Like dancing without music, spring without cherry blossoms, heck, even fries without ketchup; not terrible, but missing something integral.And now he's here. The missing piece; one half of Kei's heart. Dozing away, his face completely at peace.Kei thinks he could watch Tadashi sleep forever.—tsukkiyama week day 4: post-canon, timeskip
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	i'll watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on joining tsukkiyama week but yesterday night i thought of them cuddling in bed after yamaguchi came to visit and i just _had_ to write it. i wrote this in about 4 hours, so i apologize if it's a bit rushed. but i love it all the same, and i love them more than anything.  
> the title is taken from 'watch you sleep' by girl in red; i hope you enjoy this self-indulgent mountain of sweetness!

Kei wakes up all of a sudden, rudely awakened by the sunlight streaming through the window. The particles of dust float in the air, doing a little dance, and he watches them, cursing at the fact that he'd forgotten to draw the curtains before going to sleep. He tries to search for his glasses on the bedside table, but finds nothing but air.

That's weird.

He's on the wrong side of the bed, then. His nightstand must be on the other side. He sighs, and stretches his arm out in the other direction, only to collide with a warm, warm body. 

_Huh?_

His groggy, sleepy brain, fogged with confusion, tries to think back to yesterday. What had happened?

He'd gone to practice, as usual, talked to Kyoutani in the breaks (he was still a little bewildered at the unlikely acquaintance he'd formed with the Mad Dog), practiced his blocks with Koganegawa (overly enthusiastic, as always), had gone back home at around 5 on the train, avoiding the paparazzi lurking, only to find the door open and...

Oh.

Tadashi had been there, a lovely smile on his face.

_"Surprise, Kei!"_

He carefully reaches over Tadashi's sleeping form to reach his glasses on the table, cautious not to make any noise. He finds them and puts them on, and the world instantly comes into sharper focus.

He can now look at the man beside him without seeing just a beautiful blur.

He sits with his back against the frame of the bed, pressing his face to his knees in an attempt to feel more comfortable. He knows he should be getting up; making breakfast for them before Tadashi has to leave all too soon, but something keeps him frozen in place, unable to look away from Tadashi's face.

His mouth is wide open; a trickle of drool making its way down his chin, and his soft snores fill the otherwise silent room. 

_"H...How are you here?"_

_"Well, you've been in Tokyo for 2 whole_ weeks _for your away games now, and...I couldn't take it anymore, Kei. I got off work as soon as possible and jumped onto the earliest train to Tokyo. I missed you so much, Kei. I think I should have told you before I came over but..."_

_"No, that's...that's completely fine. I...missed you too, Tadashi."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yeah. A lot."_

Then there are his freckles. They're sprinkled over his face, scattered down his arms and spine, dotting the nape of his neck, spread out all over his shoulders and collarbones; like an elaborate pattern. Kei loves absolutely everything about Tadashi, but if he was forced at gunpoint to pick a favourite aspect of his appearance, Kei would have to say it was his freckles. He loves kissing them, watching Tadashi's eyes go soft with every brush of lips against his bare skin.

_"K..Kei? Is everything alright?"_

_"...Please, just hold me for a bit."_

_"Okay. I love you so much, Kei. You know that, right?"_

_"I do. I love you too, Tadashi."_

He reaches his hand out, threading his fingers through Tadashi's soft hair, and catches that familiar scent of strawberries he's always smelled. Tadashi mumbles a little in his sleep, and lets out a gentle snore.

Kei's feeling so... _tender._ Only Tadashi can do this to him; make it difficult to breathe but at the same time make him feel like he's floating.

It's only been 2 weeks since they've been away from each other, but every day since then had felt... _incomplete._ Like dancing without music, spring without cherry blossoms, heck, even fries without ketchup (though Tadashi loves fries plain and with _anything,_ even _wasabi,_ of all things); not terrible, but missing something integral. 

And now he's here. The missing piece; one half of Kei's heart. Dozing away, his face completely at peace.

Kei thinks he could watch Tadashi sleep forever.

"Hey," Kei whispers, "it's time to wake up, Tadashi.", gently shaking his shoulder. Tadashi stirs in his sleep, and slowly opens his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the overwhelmingly bright room. 

"Sorry," Kei says, apologetically, "I forgot to draw the curtains before we slept."

"Hm? Nah, it's okay. Good mornin'," Tadashi says, slurring the words slightly, and stretching his arms out. "Good mornin', Kei."

"Good morning, Tadashi."

Tadashi creeps towards Kei, and wraps his arms around Kei's legs, resting his head on his knees, like a koala stuck to a eucalyptus tree. Kei smiles and strokes Tadashi's hair, loving the sensation of those unbelievably soft strands. Tadashi presses a few kisses to Kei's knees, and Kei feels like he's about to burst into flames. 

How is it possible for him to feel so much love towards just one person?

"C'mere, Tadashi," Kei says, and Tadashi obliges, lifting his head off Kei's knees and settling himself between Kei's legs, his back against Kei's chest. Kei's arms fall around Tadashi's waist like second nature, and he gently plants a kiss right on top of Tadashi's unruly mop of hair. 

Kei can _feel_ Tadashi's smile without even seeing it, and hears his tinkling laugh.

"Clingy much, Kei?"

"I'm not the one who wrapped himself around his boyfriend's legs and proceeded to kiss his _knees,_ Tadashi."

"Oh, Kei, we both know you've done much, _much_ more than that."

"...Shut up, Tadashi."

"Sorry, Kei!"

Kei kisses Tadashi's neck, finding each freckle and capturing it with his lips.

"Oh my god, Kei, that _tickles."_

"Does this tickle?" Kei says, kissing the tip of Tadashi's left ear.

"No," Tadashi says, softly, "No, that's okay."

"This?" Kei says again, kissing his other ear.

"No," Tadashi responds, "It doesn't."

"Does this?" Kei asks once more, planting a kiss on Tadashi's cheek.

"Not at all."

He turns Tadashi around in his arms, and presses their foreheads together. Their noses touch, and Kei can see the ever-changing colour of Tadashi's eyes in all its glory at last.

"This?" Kei asks, his breath warm against Tadashi's lips, "Will this tickle?"

Tadashi smiles at Kei, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Kei loves that smile so much, loves that it's a look reserved for him, loves that only he can make Tadashi smile like that.

"Definitely not," he whispers, and closes the distance between them, lips melding together in perfect harmony.

Kei has missed this, waking up in the mornings with Tadashi, exchanging soft kisses and cuddling sleepily. They're no longer sixteen and free from the world of taxes and expenditures; they can no longer walk home together after a long and hard practice at school; they can no longer have sleepovers and watch Jurassic Park together; their schedules have become so _busy._

But they have each other, even now. They're still as much in love as they were when they were sixteen, if not more. Kei still has Tadashi, Tadashi still has Kei, and that's more than enough. 

"Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?" Tadashi asks, once they pull apart.

"Yeah," Kei says, "I think we can."

And they smile at the exact same time, moving in for one more kiss, content to stay in bed together, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked the fic, please leave kudos or a comment; i _really_ love those.  
> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://thegoddamnhat.tumblr.com) and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crescentmoonkei) if you'd like to!


End file.
